A new method of non-aqueous cell fractionation is being developed with the objective of preserving soluble nuclear material in a concentrated and active form. The particular activity of most interest will be RNA polymerase, in order to improve cell-free RNA synthesis. The methods used will be fast freezing of living cells in melting fluorocarbons, then sonication and density separation in fluorocarbons.